


A Brief Eternity of Beelessness

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://streussal.livejournal.com/profile">streussal</a>'s prompt of <i>Dumbledore/Grindelwald: braid, berries, sun</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Brief Eternity of Beelessness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [streussal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=streussal).



> Written on 2 October 2008 in response to [streussal](http://streussal.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Dumbledore/Grindelwald: braid, berries, sun_.

The berries stained his lips, making him appear bee-kissed.

 _I wish to be thus stung_ , Albus thought, leaning into Gellert's hand as the other boy stroked his braid.

"You wish for the sun," Gellert murmured, "but I'd prefer the moon. Its light is . . . more forgiving."

"And what about you do you believe requires forgiveness?" Albus asked, falling back into Gellert's lap.

"Too far!"

"I would go farther for you, my friend, _with_ you, even," Albus admitted, his eyes lingering on those raspberry blessed lips. "Alas, there are no bees today."

Gellert raised an eyebrow. "You're forever talking nonsense, you know."


End file.
